Reading about family: Harry potter Book 1
by wildflowerxx12
Summary: Harry sends book 1 back in time the Blacks, Potters, and Remus read! fist ever story try it out please! Rated:T for language and to be safe.
1. The Plan part1

_(A/N: This is the first story I have ever written on this site, please let me know what you think and if I should change anything, or if it is just so horrible that I should stop writing all together. __**This will have Weasley, Hermione, and Dumbledore bashing. I might include some light side and dark side bashing also.)**_

_Currency: 100 GALLEONS-1,007 US DOLLARS OR 500 UK POUNDS! 10 SICKLES- 5.92 US DOLLARS OR 2.94 UK POUNDS! 1 KNUTS- 0.1 US DOLLARS OR O.O5 POUNDS _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR STORY! THAT ALL GOES TO THE LOVLY AND TALENTED J.K ROWLING.**_

Reading about family: Harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone

"speaking"

'thinking'

Chapter 1- The plan

Harry potter was pissed. Not in the 'Oh my God you just ran over my dog and didn't even stop and say sorry' Kind of way, but in the 'I was lied to for the passed four years of my life' kind of way. You see Harry here, had just found out that his so-called friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, were not in fact his friends. No, they were only pretending to be his friends. Harry could not believe they would do something like that. However, the more that he thought about it the more obvious it became. That was exactly the type of thing they would do. Ron would do it because it would be his way of gaining an advantage over the 'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Volde-Off'. Ron had always been jealous of him, and Hermione cant stand anyone being better then her. Moreover, if a professor or some form of authority told her it was 'The right thing to do" she would do it in a heartbeat. What hurt the most was whom they were spying on him for though. He could have understood in away if it was for Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, or even Malfoy. However, it was professor Dumbledore, someone Harry looked up to, someone Harry thought he could trust to look out for him.

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"I don't see why we have to be his friend Dumbledore, I mean really every year he does something that's life threatening and dangerous, and who gets hurt, us! First year I almost got killed by a Troll, and Ronald almost got beaten by a chess set!" That was definitely Hermione's bossy voice, but why would she be talking about him like that to Professor Dumbledore no less?

"Yeah Prof. we almost die ever year and you still only give us a 100 Galleons, a month! It's not fair I should get perfect Potters money the only reason he has it is because mommy and daddy had to go and get them self killed!" Was that really how Ron and Hermione thought about him? Why would they spy on him? How could they do something like that to him! All the questions kept repeating inside his mind.

"We have to keep him, in the path of the light, he is the savoir who has to die at the hands of Voldemort, and it's the only way for him to be defeated. It is for the grater good! Now stop questioning what I do and go back to bed before Potter wakes up and wonders were you are."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" They had replied in unison.

~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Ever since that day, Harry had trained hard. He had studied in secret and exercised to bring up his endurance. He had contacted Sirius and Lupin, and told them about what happened, at first they did not quite believe him, but after explaining his years at Hogwarts, they realized someone, cough-Dumbledore-cough, was seating him up.

After some pleading form Harry, Sirius promised to look through his family home to see if there was anything that could help them get out from Dumbles thumb.

**(A/N tell me what you think and please review!)**


	2. the plan part 2

_(A/N: This is the first story I have ever written on this site, please let me know what you think and if I should change anything, or if it is just so horrible that I should stop writing all together. __**This will have Weasley, Hermione, and Dumbledore bashing. I might include some light side and dark side bashing also.)**_

_Currency: 100 GALLEONS-1,007 US DOLLARS OR 500 UK POUNDS! 10 SICKLES- 5.92 US DOLLARS OR 2.94 UK POUNDS! 1 KNUTS- 0.1 US DOLLARS OR O.O5 POUNDS _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR STORY! THAT ALL GOES TO THE LOVLY AND TALENTED J.K ROWLING.**_

Reading about family: Harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone

"speaking"

'thinking'

Chapter 2- The Plan part2

It had been two weeks after Harry had told both Remus and Sirius about Dumbledore's betrayal. In that time, Harry had studied hard and worked long. Sirius had been looking in all of Gimmauld Place for a way to fix everything Dumbledore did. Right now Remus and Sirius were in the Black Family library, looking for spells or rituals to help Harry.

"You know Moony sometimes I wonder just how many live Dumbledore has manipulated I mean think about it, he was the Chef. Warlock, could he not have demanded a trial for me in Harry's third year or better yet went I was first sentenced?"

"I know what you mean PadFoot I just wish there was someway we could go back in time to change it, stop Harry from going back to them awful muggles, stop you from going to Azkaban…"

However, Sirius want lessening, instead he jumped up and ran behind a shelf in the very back of the room. When he returned, he held a thick dusty old book.

"Sirius what is that?" Remus Questioned. Ignoring him Sirius ran to grab his copy of the two-way mirror so he could call Harry. "Harry Potter" he spoke clearly, the next min. there was a head of messy black hair and striking Green eyes in the glass.

"What is it Sirius I was trying to sleep its almost 1 in the morning?" Harry questioned tiredly.

"I found it pup, it's an old black family spell to send a story to the past! Don't you get it, it will send your memories to the past we can stop all this from happening!" yelled Sirius. He could not believe it would be that easy.

"The only down side is there has to be Blacks there to read it, but on second thought that might not be so bad it might stop them from being Death Eater sympathisers" Sirius smiled a little at that, his baby brother might live to be 20.

"Ok Sirius tells me what I need to do" Harry took a deep breath and got ready to perform the spell." he was scared if this dint work… he did not want to think of the alternative.

"It says here you have to place your wand at the top of your forehead and say 'mea fabula in praeteritum. pro mei. Semper Ure. semper Niger. Collige generis convenit historia lege futuris futura.' then place your wand on a blank book and say 'mon histoire dans le passé. pour le bien de ma famille. Toujours pure. toujours noir. Rassembler ma famille, pour lire mon histoire d'un futur encore à venir.' after you have done that wave your wand in a counter clock words motion and say 'Nomine quaeso venenatis ipsum elit mittere ad tempus opus est maxime.' then your book will disappear oh Harry please be careful" exclaimed a surprisingly emotional Remus, Sirius just rolled his eyes behind his best friends back.

"OK well hear goes nothing" and with that Harry competed the spell, when it disappeared he looked back down to were he could still see his godfathers and horary uncles face in the mirror

"Lets hope this works, because now are future is now in the hands of are past"

"Shut up Sirius!" both Harry and Remus replied at the same time.

(**A/N: ok I know these are short I just wanted to get this over with fast, the first "spell" is Latin for 'My story in the past. for me. Always pure. Black always. Gather together for the history of the future to come.'**

**The second spell is French for 'my story in the past. for the good of my family. Always pure. always black. Gather my family to read my story of a future yet to come.' The third spell is Latin for 'I beg of you to send to the time of the Name of the Black Home itself, it is most needed here.')**


	3. the gathering

_(A/N: This is the first story I have ever written on this site, please let me know what you think and if I should change anything, or if it is just so horrible that I should stop writing all together. __**This will have Weasley, Hermione, and Dumbledore bashing. I might include some light side and dark side bashing also.)**_

_Currency: 100 GALLEONS-1,007 US DOLLARS OR 500 UK POUNDS! Spell Out Number (consider revising) SICKLES- 5.92 US DOLLARS OR 2.94 UK POUNDS! One KNUTS- 0.1 US DOLLARS OR O.O5 POUNDS _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR STORY! THAT ALL GOES TO THE LOVELY AND TALENTED J.K ROWLING.**_

Reading about family: Harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3- The Gathering

~1978 Marauders Last year at Hogwarts~

Sirius Black was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room bored, there was nothing to do James was out with Evans, 'Lilly' he reminded himself now that she was dating Prongs it was Lilly, Mooney was at the library doing homework, and Merlin knows were wormtail was anymore. 'I wish something interesting would happen' just as he finished that thought there was a POP and Sirius Black disappeared with out a trace.

James Potter was happy, if you asked his three best friends Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Remus 'Mooney' Lupin and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew it was disgustingly cute how in love he was with the one Lilly 'Flower' Evans. But sitting out by the lake with his arm around her, watching the sunset as cheesy as it sounds and know matter how much Padfoot would tease him about it later he had never felt more at peace. He had been chasing after Lilly since his third year at Hogwarts and now that he finally had her, he could not be happier.

"What are you thinking about?" Looking down at her in his arms, he smiled at her.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," He said it with a grin on his face that always made her heart do tricks. Right as she was about to reply, a POP was herd right above there heads, when they looked up they both had disappeared. In a little corner of the library a young man, and resident Werewolf, named Remus 'Moony' Lupin herd a soft POP and he too disappeared.

~UNDISCLOSED LOCATION~

With another POP the Marauders plus one, appeared in what looked like a living room. There were six couches and four arm chars all an egg yellow colour; there was a large coffee table with a book and a note on top of it.

"What the bloody Hell was that!" of course Sirius was the one, who got over his shock first. Rolling his eyes Remus waked to the coffee table and picked up the note "it says here we are all going to be joined by Mr, and Mrs. Potter along with…" Here Remus trailed off his eyes going wide and gaping at the paper in front of him almost as if he could not understand the words written in front of him. Getting aggravated Lilly grabbed the paper and continued were he had left of "…along with Walburga, Orion, Regulus, Cygnus, Druella, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Black.." with wide eyes she looked up from the paper to Sirius, who had gone pale muttering something along the lines of "I thought I was done with them….insane…why me…Reggie…Cissy… Andy…Bella….can my life get any worse?" With a pained expression on his face, James hugged his friend, "it will be fine Paddy, Mum and Dad will be there too, and we all know they can't do anything to you, what with you being disowned and all." "Right, right they have no control of me anymore why should I care? I don't care its not like I ever cared what my mother said about Me." with that they all sat on the sofa and Waited for the Blacks and Mr and Mrs. Potter to get there. After fifteen minutes of trying to cheer up Sirius, everyone had arrived and was sitting on the sofa, the Potters in a loveseat, Andromeda in a chair along with her nine-month-old Nymphadora. Narcissa Bellatrix and Regulus all sat on a couch, well the rest of the adults sat in the chairs, there was surprisingly one couch unused but no one said anything. After a couple of minutes of silence there was yet another POP but this time instead of people joining them there was a note that fluttered down on some unfelt wind. When it landed in front of Sirius, he picked it up well clearing his throat importantly, earning him a few dirty looks from the blacks and a smile from Andy and the rest. "It says 'Dear everyone I have gathered you here today so you can learn the truth of tomorrow. You will hear about betrayal, hurt, comfort, the Secrets of the Marauders' here all the Marauders had horrified looks at the thought that all these people were finding out there secrets. The lies of Albus Dumbledore. In addition, to many others things. This book cannot lie. My name is Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, and the one known as Lilly Evans and this is my story. PS- it would be smart if you showed them Padfoot and Prongs they will find out anyways. Love always Harry James Potter-Black.' when Sirius finished everyone was stunned. "OH MY MERLIN I MARRY LILLY! I MARRY LILLY! PADFOOT I MARRY LILLY AND WE HAVE A SON NAMED HARRY!" Yes James, figured that one out on my own." Sirius replied with a smile. "Can we continue on with the story?" a sneering voice impeded the celebration. "Sure we can daddy dearest." Sirius replied with a mocking smile. "Ill read first then" Bellatrix stated.

**(A/N- well what do you think? Should I Continue?)**


	4. Update

Ok, so I started writing this when I was **14 years old**, I honestly didn't think I was very good. I stopped writing for a while because of so family issues. I didn't relies that some people actually liked this story(_im kinda still in shock_). someone sent me a message begging me to update, and since I graduated I don't have much else to do. Im going to** TRY** and update this, if I cant get any inspiration for it ill be willing to Adopt it out. So we will see I guess. Thank you to everyone who was actually interested in this! There is a little more info in my bio about why I was away so long so if you wanna look at that -Cj


End file.
